Dragonball Z: Wrath Of Kaon
by Dragongod2048
Summary: Piccolo grows uneasy, feeling the earth is in danger due to a unknown threat, he decides to investigate. While Krillin, feeling he has lost his worth in battle, pushes his body to the limits in order to grow stronger. But will the Z fighters be ready when they face a powerful being not trying to rule the universe, but change it.


**Disclamier. I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. **

* * *

18 had just went to sleep while everyone else in kami house had long since been sleep. the only one who was still awake was Krillin. Do to certain thoughts flowing through his head, sleep continued to avoid him. Feeling like he needed fresh air Krillin, careful not to wake his sleeping wife, got out of bed. Walking down the stairs of the small house and to the front door wearing nothing but boxers and a simple white t-shirt,

Krillin stepped out of the small house and onto the dry sand of the equally small island, he felt the cool night breeze hit his skin as he looked at the dark sky he noticed clouds in the distance, it was going to rain soon, sitting down in the sand and leaning on his arms. Krillin allowed the thoughts that he had continuously tried to ignore, engulf his mind.

He remembered when when Buu had escaped the hyperbolic time chamber, the terrified look on his daughters face, him telling 18 to get everyone inside, the mad dash he made at Buu in a effort to create a diversion, being turned into a piece of chocolate then eaten, finding out later on that Buu not only killed him but everyone else on the lookout.

It had been almost too much for him to handle, the realization that he failed to protect his friends, his family, Krillin hid it well, but that day had opened his eyes to something he tried desperately to deny, when it came down to it Krillin just wasn't strong enough to protect anything, how many times had he tried to protect someone, something, and failed.

On namek he watched as Reccome beat Gohan to within a inch of his life, on Earth he stood frozen in terror as androids 17 and 18, when she was still evil, brutalized his friends, after cell had absorbed 18 he attempted to take revenge, but was easily defeated with a single kick, He couldn't even keep a bag of senzu beans away from cell.

Krillin thoughts were interrupted when he felt something wet hit his cheak looking up, he realized the rain clouds he saw before where now directly above him, getting up he dusted himself off and went back into the house walking back up the stairs, Krillins eyes were heavy as he got back in bed and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

It had been a week since the whole Hirudegarn incident, and things where back to normal, but for krillin he never felt worse because once again, he proved how he didn't help, but this time he didn't even show up he felt ashamed, ashamed that why even Goten and Trunks, little kids where out there fighting he was to weak ,once again, to be of any use.

So now he was flying over west city, thinking to himself how he could get stronger when he sensed the familiar power level of Yamcha then a thought hit _him."Maybe he can help_". landing he saw yamcha standing by a cafe.

"_No doubt trying to pick up girls._" Krillin thought, Yamcha was so busy looking at girls he almost didn't notice Krilllin come up from behind him.

"Krillin! how's It going, haven't seen you in a while." said Yamcha as he waved to his friend.

"Hey Yamcha I no this is kinda sudden, but can we go in side and talk for a minute."asked Krillin.

''Sure we can, besides what kinda friend would I be if I didn't want to talk to you, right bro." laughed Yamcha as the two made there way inside and chose a table in the corner, once seated they started to talk. "So krillin what did you want to talk about." asked yamcha.

"Yamcha, remember when we used to help goku out all the time, all those crazy adventures we used to go on."

"Yea those where good times, what about em."

"Well it's like this Yamcha, I really haven't felt like a defender of earth for a long time now."

''What do you mean Krillin?.'' Yamcha asked, a confused look on his face.

"let me ask you this, when was the last time we really helped out on the battlefield Yamcha."

As soon as the words left Krillin's mouth Yamcha's happy mood was gone, after a moment of silence yamcha looked down at the table. " Yea. I know what you mean."

It was true Yamcha had really wanted to ignore it, but after cell and buu it had been painfully obvious. They had lost their worth in battle along with, Tein, Chiaotzu, even Piccolo, the enemys got so strong, trying to keep up seemed almost pointless.

"Krillin, Why are you even bringing this up, I mean with Goku and Vegeta here. We don't have to train as hard as we used to." Yamcha stated, smiling in a attempt to lighted the conversation.

"That's not the point Yamcha, When were on the lookout, when Buu escaped I couldn't pr_."

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Yamcha cut in. " Buu was a absolute monster Krillin, you know that. What happened to you could have happened to anyone."

"But Yamcha, we both know that if Goku were there. That would have never happened," The silence was thick, Yamcha wanted to respond, But Krillin was right. So he simply looked to the side as Krillin continued.

"Yamcha, Goku and Vegeta are not always going to be here, And when that day comes. I don't want what happened on the lookout to happen again."

Yamcha and Krillin sat there in a uncomfortable silence, as everyone else in the cafe went on talking about there daily lives. Yamcha just didn't know how to respond.

He always felt like they could've done more, but when Dr'Gero put a hand clean through his stomach, he knew at that very moment. That know matter how hard he trained, his human body would always be his limit.

"Krillin, We are not saiyans. We don't get stronger after we're almost killed in battle, What you're saying is, you want us to train to the point of are body's giving out." Yamcha was completely serious as he turned his attention back to his friend. "We can do it, we can train but, It's going to be ten times harder for us then it was for Goku or Vegeta, I hope you know that."

"Well you know what, I rather train until I'm almost dead, and be able to protect my friends, my family, then do nothing but get killed. Just to find out later on that I didn't buy anytime for anyone to escape." Krillin said with a look of determination on his face.

"Well alright then Krillin, if you think we can do it. Then I'm with you." Yamcha said, getting up. " But, we aren't getting any training done sitting here talking about it."

"I guess you're right huh," Krillin made the move to get up, but stopped mid way, " it's just, all this talking has made me kinda hungry. And this is a cafe after all so...?."

"Yea I get it we can eat, Can't train on a empty stomach now can we." Yamcha said with a smirk as he sat back down.

* * *

After Krillin and Yamcha had a quick lunch and said there goodbye's to each other, Krillin decided to visit capsule corp to see if Bulma had some training gear he could borrow,

touching down he walked inside, but didn't see Bulma he was about to go into the main living room when he heard voices. "O_k Krillin, they could be talking about something private, you should probably go."_ Krillin turned to leave, but then another thought crossed his mind. _"But, what if it's something important. oh man what do I_ do."

Krillin was in a mental battle with himself and, going against his better judgement, decided to eavesdrop. Dropping his power to non noticeable level, he decided to listen in.

Inside the living room Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan had been discussing recent events that could possibly be a threat to earth in the future.

''Hmmmmm.''

''What Is It Vegeta.'' Goku said from his position on the couch as he looked over to Vegeta , who was sitting in his own personal chair. Looking at the entry to the living room.

''Nothing, It's just that I thought I felt the runts power a moment ago.'' When he didn't get a response he turned to Goku and Gohan ,who was sitting right next to his father, both giving him confused looks, "I'm talking about Krillin."

"Really? I don't sense anything." Gohan said trying to feel Krillin's power level. "Are you alright Vegeta?." This made Vegeta glare at him.

"I'm fine, you just don't train enough." he stated before looking at his rival. ''See Kakarot this is what happens when you don't push your kids too train. His senses are all over the place.''

''Oh be quiet Vegeta. You're just mad because Gohan got the best of you when you three sparred the other day.'' Bulma said as she walked out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee.

''He did not, I just got something in my eye.''

''Ok. Whatever you say Vegeta.''

''Oh you just think you're so funny don't you brat.'' Vegeta said as he threw another menacing glare at Gohan before turning his attention back to Goku. "Kakarot, finish explaining what King Kai told you.''

''Oh yeah anyway, King kai said he wants us to head out and stop this thing, It just took out two planets yesterday. He said it might even be as strong as Strong as Buu.''

''As strong as Buu, that's Insane you're lying.'' Vegeta said, but secretly he was excited to possibly get a chance to fight someone as strong as Buu.

''Yeah no joke.'' Goku said as he stood up putting two fingers to his head. ''Well I better go tell everyone else they might want to come.''

''Kakarot don't even bother we both know they will be of know use.''

"What are you saying Vegeta?." Goku honestly looked confused as he asked Vegeta this.

"I mean no offense when I say this but, your friends are not exactly suited for battle when it comes to really strong foes. And I would prefer it if we didn't have to wish anyone back with the dragonballs."

''Yeah I guess you're right Vegeta.'' Goku said, laughing nervously. " I mean if this person really is as strong as Buu, It would be kind of dangerous huh."

"Exactly and that's why." Vegeta looked at Goku and Gohan.

"This needs to stay between us, understood." All they could do was simply nod, you didn't want to get on Vegeta's bad side, this was something they had both been on the receiving end of. And while it had been years ago and Vegeta was a good guy now, it was not something you easily forgot.

"And furthermore." Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma, looking directly at her. "If someone ask you where the three of us went, you make up a lie." Vegeta loved Bulma but, she could not keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"You don't have to worry Mr'grump, my lips are sealed."

"Well then, now that that's out of the way." Vegeta got out of his seat and started to stretch. "I've got to to train and I suggest you two." he gestured towards Goku and Gohan. "Do the same, I don't need you dying on me or something." And with that, Vegeta began to walk out the living room.

Krillin, who had heard the whole discussion, dashed away at the sound of Vegeta footstep's. And once a safe distance away from Capsule Corp, took to the sky on his way home.

While Krillin possibly felt more offended then ever before in his life. Vegeta was completely right. he and the other fighters would just slow them down.

But with the looming threat. Krillin's resolve to protect his family and friends grew even stronger. With that in mind, Krillin set off to begin what could be considered the most intease training of his life.

* * *

A/N This is a re-write of my original story Useful. I hope to re-write all the chapters from since I posted that story a year ago and keep the overall plot moving forward. I have not forgotten about this story. And to anyone who has stayed with it since it's original post as Useful, I thank you.


End file.
